1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal head printers and printing methods in thermal head printers for performing a printing operation by utilizing thermal energy generated in response to electricity applied to heating elements. In particular, the present invention relates to a thermal head printer and a printing method in a thermal head printer achieving both a higher print speed and longer lifespan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known printing types of thermal head printers mainly include a dye-sublimation type, a thermal-wax type, and a thermal-recording type. These types of thermal head printers are provided with a line thermal head having a plurality of linearly-arranged heating elements (such as heating resistors) and electrodes. These heating resistors are selectively electrified in accordance with image data, by which thermal energy is generated. The thermal energy is utilized for performing a printing operation on various types of recording media, such as printing paper.